


Whatever Sarah Jane Wants, Sarah Jane Gets (usually)

by writer314



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer314/pseuds/writer314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Darcy have been married for seven years, and their kindergarten-age daughter wants a baby brother for Christmas.  And Steve's even less able to say 'no' to Sarah Jane than he is to say it to his wife, and yeah, that's only happened on one topic, long since resolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. all Sarah Jane wants for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, and I blame this on all of you, as I have only recently discovered AO3 and have spent far too much time over the last few days, er, catching up. So this is entirely your fault. Take credit or blame as you deem appropriate.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure where, if anywhere this particular plot bunny is going, but I think there will be at least one more chapter.

Steve loved watching his wife in the morning. Sure, she didn't wear the same outrageously indecent outfits she used to prance about in, but he was certain that was because he stopped refusing to make love with her the second she said she'd marry him. Even in one of his t-shirts and a grubby pair of yoga pants, with not-peanut-butter smeared across one hand, he had never known anyone sexier or more beautiful. 

"Any members of the Rogers family that want to be fed before leaving this apartment need to be seated at the table ASAP!" she shouted good-naturedly in the direction of their daughter's bedroom. 

Steve still hadn't quite gotten used to the miracle that was their child. She had his eyes and her mother's sass, and he knew, more surely than he had ever known anything in his 103 years (counting the seventy when he hadn't known anything, with being frozen and all), that he was going to have to greet all her dates in the full uniform, possibly with the rest of the team as back up. 

He moved to stand behind Darcy, taking her not-peanut-butter-smeared hand in his, and slowly licking it off. "You know that you are a walking sin, right?" he asked when she moaned. 

Darcy gave him a look that clearly said, "You put that back in your pants and wait until our daughter leaves for school." 

Steve was just glad it wasn't their day to ride with the girls to kindergarten. Not that he didn't enjoy those days, too; it was just he really needed to fuck his wife. Because he had awoken that morning with a rampant hard on and an overpowering need to see her belly grow with a sibling for Sarah Jane. 

"Daaaaadddddy!" Sarah Jane's kindergarten cootie detector was clearly working just fine. 

Steve chuckled and sat at the table across from his daughter. "So, what is the best daughter in the whole wide world going to learn today?" he asked, putting toast and cut fruit on her plate. 

"We're going to the dinosaur museum! And guess what?" 

"What?" Darcy asked, topping up Sarah Jane's glass of milk as she sat down. 

"Uncle Bucky is coming with us a helper! And so is Uncle Clint, even though Nate's not in our class!" 

"Wow. Dinosaurs are pretty scary, so you stick close to your uncles, okay?" Steve, and all of the Avengers really, were paranoid about field trips. The school to which they all sent their respective children was a controlled environment, and they had their own security people onsite everyday. Field trips were another story, though, so at least two of the team served as chaperones every time. Strangely, none of the school's other parents ever objected to their children being so closely guarded; indeed, the school had become one of the most sought after public school placements in Manhattan. 

"Daaaaaddddy!" Sarah Jane groaned. "The dinosaurs are dead! They can't hurt nobody." 

"Anybody, baby, and I still say they're scary, so promise me, okay?" 

"I promise," Sarah Jane grudgingly agreed. 

The door opened just then, JARVIS announcing the arrival of the carpool parent of the day. 

Sarah Jane jumped up "Uncle Bucky! We're going to see the dinosaurs!" 

"We sure are, punkette. Are you ready to go? Steph's already downstairs." 

"Oy, you," Darcy poked her daughter's shoulder. "Backpack, lunchbox, kiss for mom and dad." 

Sarah Jane put on the pack, grabbed her Captain America lunchbox, and gave her parents goodbye kisses. 

"Have fun today, sweetpea." 

"Thanks, Daddy. And do you think you and Mommy could talk about that Christmas present I want?" 

"We'll see, baby doll. Love you!" 

"Love you, too!" she cried, and then she and Bucky were gone. 

"Christmas present? Since when does a five year old, who hasn't even told us what she wants for her birthday two weeks from now, plan far enough in advance to ask for a Christmas present?" 

"Well, uh, Darce, it's kind of a big present, and so when she said she wanted it for her birthday, I told her she might have to wait for Christmas." 

Darcy frowned. Steve had never refused their daughter anything unless it was dangerous somehow. "What did she ask for?" 

Steve looked everywhere but her face, and his face turned bright pink in a way she hadn't seen in a long time. "A baby brother?" he nearly whispered. 

Darcy was speechless. And then she burst out laughing. 

Steve's face turned even redder. He had really hoped she was ready for another child, because she was such a great mom, and well, they were doing so well with Sarah Jane. 

"Oh, honey! Yes, we couldn't get that in time for her birthday, could we?" Darcy sputtered between giggle fits. 

Steve's hopes rose again. She hadn't dismissed the idea out of hand. 

Darcy walked over to the fridge and took down the medicine/vitamin basket from the top. She pulled out her plastic pack of birth control pills, and tossed it in the trash. Then she turned to see the goofy grin on Steve's face. It got even wider when she sidled over to him and whispered, "I stopped taking 'em last week anyway," in his ear. 

Steve latched onto her, growling wordlessly and refusing to let her scamper away again. "Damn, woman, I have to be in a meeting in forty minutes. You can't do that to me!" 

Darcy gave him her sauciest smile. "Actually, you have the whole day off. And so do I." 

"What?! Fury was flying in special." 

"Yes, well, I explained to Director Coulson that, as our daughter was going to be out until six pm tonight, and as my body seems to have kicked the birth control hormones quicker than it really should have, you and I would not be available, because we would be spending the day in bed, working on our daughter's Christmas present. He says 'hi' and 'mazel tov', by the way." 

"Wait. You knew? It's been killin' me for a week and you knew the whole time?" 

"I wanted to see your face when you tried to tell me about it. Honey, our daughter still isn't quite clear on the basic concept of an indoor voice, much less whispering. So, yes, I knew. Also, you talk in your sleep when you dream you're fucking me. Which I totally love, because the things your subconscious comes up with? So good." 

Steve could have come up with a snappy reply, he was sure of it. Instead, he just began stripping his wife's clothes off her amazing body. As soon as he had free access, he palmed her crotch, moaning when he found her already dripping. "Dollface...I...I...need..." 

Darcy loved her husband extra when he was like this. Captain friggin' America begging her, little old way-too-curvy Darcy Lewis (Rogers, she reminded herself - it still seemed unreal some days), for sex, and not just vanilla, missionary position sex either. Captain America enjoyed variety. "Tell me what you need baby. How do you want me? Like this?" She did her best innocent schoolgirl imitation, which was surprisingly good. "Or like this?" 1940s pin up pose. "Or maybe this?" She dropped to her knees in front of him, her mouth just the right height for a blow job. "Or," she grinned wickedly, "is this your favorite?" She stayed on her knees, but turned around, so her back was to him. Throwing him a come-hither glance over her shoulder, she fell onto her hands, presenting her ass to him, her legs spread and her back arched, so he could see her slick slit waiting for him. She heard a muttered oath and then his clothes falling to the floor. 

Steve knelt behind Darcy. This was ridiculous. They had been married for nearly seven years. Nobody makes love in the foyer. Not even Stark, and he really wasn't choosy. But, God, he needed to be inside her, needed to claim her, needed her. He ran a hand lightly over her beautiful ass. He loved her breasts; damn, he loved her breasts, but he was an ass man, and hers was perfect. "I need it bad, Darce. I need to pound you, need to mark you, need to fuck you, down and dirty and hard." He leaned forward, brushing his engorged cock against her, tipping his head forward to rest on her back, asking for permission. 

Darcy was about to come just from his dirty talk. He was the only man that had ever made her come just by talking; she wouldn't have believed it was possible if she hadn't experienced it - regularly. "Then stick that enormous, serum-enhanced baseball bat in my cunt, lover. You know I love it hard and fast." She ground her hips back against him. 

He needed no further urging. He clutched her hips with one hand, and guided himself to her with his other. Normally, he was oh-so-careful when entering her the first time; rougher sex usually followed slow and sweet for them. But not today. Not with his dream the night before and his wife's pussy creaming for him. He drove into her until his balls slapped her flesh. He didn't even pause to let her adjust to his size, just slid back and drove in again and again. 

Darcy began keening almost immediately, rocking her hips in a desperate bid to keep as much of him in her channel as she could. The keening changed tone and pitch and became a scream as her inner walls began spasming against his cock with his third hard thrust. 

He reached around her body and began playing with her clit. He had discovered that his girl could come for as long as he wanted her to, if he was willing to put in a little work. And he wanted her muscles working his cock. He wanted her body to create the suction to pull his cum into her deepest recesses, to speed his sperm toward the eggs she carried within her. 

Darcy was sobbing with pleasure, and begging for him to let her body rest, just for a bit. The pleasure of an orgasm turned to pain when it went on too long. 

"I know, baby, I know," he murmured. "Please, baby, I need you to do this for me. Keep coming, sweetheart. Help me give you a baby, please, God, fuck." 

Darcy had canted her hips, grinding her clit into his hand, even as she whined with discomfort. 

Steve increased his tempo further, and his thrusts became even deeper and harder, if more erratic, as he sought to drive himself over the edge. "Fuck, Darcy, oh, fuck, ungh!" He released her clit, moving his hands to her hips to force himself as deep as he possibly could inside her, his orgasm jetting out of him. When his cock finally stopped twitching, he lifted her just enough so he could turn her to sit on his thighs as he rested his butt on his heels. He touched his forehead to hers, both of them breathless and sweaty. "Are you okay, Darce? I didn't hurt you?" 

In response, she kissed him, just a small peck on the lips. And then she smiled. "Well, you've used up your I-can-make-Darcy-come-forever allotment for the day, but I think I'll live. And I'm so not done with you, mister." She circled her hips carefully. 

Steve groaned as his cock began to harden again. "Baby, I want to get you to the bedroom before we do this again. And if you keep doing that, we're gonna have to make a pitstop in the kitchen, and you know what bleach does to the table." 

Sighing, Darcy slid off his lap. "Fine, but I expect to be rewarded for waiting the extra time it takes to reach the bedroom." 

Steve rolled to his feet before pulling her to hers. "I think we can think of something, don't you?" When they reached the bedroom, he laid her on the bed, and then proceeded to make love to her as slowly as he could. Afterward, he tucked her up against his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder. 

"Have I mentioned how much I love super-serum-enhanced endurance?" she asked, lazily tracing circles around his nipples. 

He laughed and caught her hand in his own. He kissed her forehead and said, "Now rest up. I've got plans for you, and you're going to need your strength." 

"Do these plans involve fucking me against the shower wall?" she yawned. 

"I think that could be arranged, Mrs, Rogers." 

"Mmmmkay," she muttered, already essentially asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that day, Steve remembers as Darcy sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who are reading my fluffy little smut. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am, since it's all your fault anyway.
> 
> As always, I own nothing.

Steve watched her sleep, reminiscing about their courtship, and it had been a _courtship_. 

When he had first met Darcy, after the fall of SHIELD and HYDRA, she had been dressed in a long, bulky sweater and blue jeans, with her hair in a messy bun and her beautiful eyes all but hidden behind chunky glasses. She had the frazzled look of someone who had moved residences in a hurry, which, of course, she had. The first thing he noticed about her personality was that she flirted, with everyone, equally, and all the time. It didn't take him long to realize that, in an odd way, the flirting served to keep people from getting too close. They tended to dismiss her as a flake or, worse, a slut, when, he suspected, she was neither. 

Darcy had proven not a flake in the next crisis, coordinating the actions of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four throughout, ensuring there were no 'friendly fire' incidents. She had proven the other part of his assessment correct both during and after the battle, as Johnny Storm tried and failed to push past her flirting with innuendos so outrageous even Tony wouldn't have tried them. 

Even with his earliest evaluation proven correct, Steve had found getting to _know_ Darcy Lewis a long-term project. Her defenses were nearly as strong as those of Maria, or even Natasha. However, Steve had always been the kind of leader that needed to know the people on his team, so he put in the time, just a few minutes' visit to the lab every other day or so, just the odd question about music or what book she was reading, never pushing too hard on any particular subject or for any length of time. 

In all, it took about three months before Darcy started to let him in. She let him read her senior thesis, which led to several very long discussions of the same, because he hadn't understood half of it. He understood the words individually, of course, but he had no context whatsoever for her topic. Those discussions had led to others, and before another month had gone by, he was starting to see the _real_ Darcy. 

She had sympathized with his frustration over Natasha's ongoing match-making efforts. He had helped her decide on a graduate degree in management instead of political science. (That hadn't been especially hard, actually; he and Stark had basically offered her a permanent post coordinating the Avengers.) She had attended Peggy's funeral with him and Bucky, because she didn't think they should have to face that by themselves. He had gone home with her when she finally had it out with her parents, because he thought he could help her explain that she wasn't wasting her life. (That hadn't worked out nearly as well as the job offer; her parents turned out to be among the very few people who didn't like Captain America. Indeed, they seemed to be under the impression that he was the devil incarnate.) 

He finally asked her out on a _date_ after they had known each other about a year. He had been surprised at the end of the evening that she hadn't realized it was a date. He had tried again a week later, being very clear about the nature of the invitation. She said yes. 

Tony had, naturally, teased them both incessantly: Darcy got asked when Steve was going to 'pin' her, and Steve got asked if he'd finished Lolita yet. Tony was the only one who was shocked when he was ignored. 

On their third date, she invited him in for coffee. And she made him coffee, and they talked, and she saw him to the door forty-five minutes later with a good night kiss. 

By their sixth date, Steve noticed that she had stopped wearing the bulky sweaters, but he attributed that to springtime in New York. So he was surprised when, instead of making coffee or offering him a beer when she invited him in after he saw her home, she kissed him far more aggressively than she had heretofore. He certainly didn't object, at least not until she started trying to take off their clothes. By the time his protest travelled from his brain to his mouth, however, they were both shirtless, and he was hard as a rock. 

That night, Darcy had introduced him to the pleasures of mutual masturbation, guiding his hand under her skirt and beneath her panties, positioning his thumb over her sensitive center, his fingers along her wet lips. In turn, she had freed his cock from his pants and, after slicking her hand with lotion from her purse, gripped it tighter than he had ever dared himself, working up and down the shaft. 

He let his thumb spin lazy circles around her clit. His fingers slipped into her accidentally when she ground down on his hand. He decided her resulting moan was one of pleasure, not pain, so he tried to match the rhythm of her hand job as he finger-fucked her, all the while pressing his thumb more firmly to her core. He came long before she did, cum pulsing onto her naked chest. He nearly died when she swiped her finger through one of the lines of cum and then licked her finger. Instead, he worked harder to make her orgasm, so that he could taste her on his own fingers. 

After another month or so, when JARVIS announced the rooftop pool had reached an acceptable temperature for swimming, Darcy had knocked on his door, a brief and gauzy cover up over her bright red bikini. 

Steve had been suspicious initially, because she wasn't carrying a towel, but apparently, there were plenty by the pool. His suspicions, however, were not misplaced, as the cover up ended up on his floor in short order. He had seen women in bikinis, and not just in the 'swimsuit' issues of the sports magazines Tony kept sliding under his door. But Darcy filled in a bikini like no one he had ever seen, and that was when he had first called her a walking sin, only to clarify his meaning immediately to a walking temptation to sin when she flinched. He clarified it even further, finally saying, "Darcy, you are the most gorgeous dame on the planet, and you would tempt me to sin even if I were the saint everyone seems to think I am." That wiped the flinch from her face. 

They didn't make it to the pool that day. 

Darcy palmed his cock through his swim suit, licking and nipping at his chest. 

Steve moaned, tugging at his trunks, wanting nothing between his cock and her hand. 

Darcy did not react as he expected, however. As soon as he was free of his shorts, she dropped to her knees and swiped her tongue around the head of his dick as if it were an ice cream cone. She circled the shaft with one hand, gently rolling his balls in the other. 

Steve's brain was trying to process the pleasure signals it was receiving from her tongue on him, when his brain abruptly shut down entirely as she drew the head of his cock into her mouth. He thought his knees might give out when she began slowly drawing more of him into her inch by devastatingly torturous inch. And then she sucked at him as she drew back. And then she swallowed him again, taking a bit more into her throat. Again and again, until he thought he couldn't take it any more. 

He had had a girl's mouth on his cock before. Some of the chorus girls on the tour had gotten him off before shows this way; after all, Captain America could hardly appear on stage with a raging hard on and the super soldier serum had enhanced his libido with everything else. But none of those girls had been more than a friend. None of them had been... 

"Darcy, _please_ , Darcy," he whimpered, and then, as he began to come, he shouted, "GOD, JESUS, FUCK!" 

He fell to his knees as soon as his cock slid from her mouth, and he kissed her thoroughly. His dick began to twitch as he tasted himself on her tongue. He ignored it, determined to show her just how grateful he was for the privilege of being with her. He finally left the joys of her mouth to kiss her throat, her collarbones, her magnificent breasts. He simply pushed the bikini top out of his way, suckling first one than the other gently, with a hand on the opposite breast. 

Darcy tangled her hands in his hair, scratching his scalp lightly, urging his mouth lower. She thrust her hips toward him. 

Steve knew what she needed; the chorus girls had taught him this, too. He hooked his fingers into her bikini bottom and drew it down, savoring her needy moan. He eased her onto her back and slid the red cloth entirely off her body. He looked up to find her gazing him expectantly, hopefully, desperately. "Let me see you, Darcy. Spread your legs for me, honey," he coaxed in a soft voice. 

Darcy could not have refused him, even had she wanted to, which she didn't. She was stunned by his short refractory period, but also not remotely unhappy about it. She lay back, expecting him to raise himself over her and 'insert tab a into slot b'. She gasped when instead his tongue licked her soaking slit and circled her clit. She moaned when he began thrusting one his long, artistic fingers in and out of her. "More, please, oh, please," she keened, twisting her hips. "Need you inside me, Steve, please." 

Steve smiled against her pussy, and slid another finger inside her. He felt her hips twist again, and, while he was sure he would one day enjoy that quite a bit, it dislodged his mouth from her sensitive center just now, and that made both of them unhappy. So, he laid his free arm across her hips, pressing down gently to keep her still. "Honey, let me take care of you. I know what you need, and I promise I'm going to give it to you." 

"Need you, Steve. Need your cock inside me when I come. Please," she whined. 

But Steve had already returned to his task, losing himself in the pleasure of the noises she made as he found all the best spots within her. And when Darcy's hips threatened to dislodge him again, he knew she was close and pressed his tongue directly on her clit and his fingers onto the bundle of nerves behind it. And then he drank in her orgasm. 

"GOD, JESUS, FUCK!" Darcy echoed, her hips bucking wildly as she came harder than she had ever done before. When her body finally settled down a bit, she moaned, "Oh, God, I think I squirted cum. I thought that shit only happened in bad porn." 

Steve was smirking smugly when he moved to lie on his side beside her. He let his upper hand play lightly with her breasts. He did enjoy her breasts. He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. "I love you, Darcy." He hadn't meant to say it, was a little afraid it was too soon, but it was out there, and he wouldn't take it back. 

Darcy reached over and pulled his mouth to hers. "I love you, too," she whispered just before her lips touched his. The kiss deepened rapidly, and Darcy turned on her side for better access to his mouth. To give him better access to...other bits of her, she threw her top leg over his hip. 

"Doll, we can't," Steve gasped, pulling away from the kiss and the embrace. He could see the hurt and questions on her face. He cupped her check, forcing her to meet his gaze. "It's not that I don't want to; God knows, I want to, but I won't risk you that way, just to sate my own lust. You're too important. When we decide to get married, I want you to know that we're saying those vows in front of God, our families, our friends, because we both know that's what we want. I don't want you to feel obligated to marry me because the damned condom broke or the pill failed or whatever. And I don't want you to be faced with the decisions that come with an unwanted pregnancy. I know I sound like a Neanderthal, and not a modern man, but I can't compromise on this, Darcy. I love you too much. Please understand, babydoll." 

Darcy wanted to rage that he wasn't allowed to make this decision unilaterally, until she realized that, if she were the one saying no, well, no means no, doesn't it? She sighed. And then her sex-fogged brain caught up to the rest of her. "Wait, _when_ we get married? How did we go from 'I love you' directly to planning a wedding?" 

"I'm not trying to rush you. I just meant that, well, that's where I see us heading, eventually. I mean, you still have to finish school, and you'll want to get settled into the job full-time and maybe train an assistant who can help out when, ok if, we decide to have children, or we want to go on a honeymoon that actually lasts a full month." He paused, "I'm sorry if I sounded presumptuous." 

Darcy almost couldn't bear to look at him, he was so earnest. She had never even imagined that anyone could love her as profoundly as he clearly did. She still wasn't happy about the no sex without a ring thing, but he had been born in 1918, so she supposed allowances had to made. And she thought she might be able to persuade him to try a dildo. It would be a poor substitute, but he was hers, and maybe that was enough for now. "'S ok. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. I love you, even if you are the only man on the planet who's trying to _stay out_ of his girlfriend's pants. But you can't blame me if I don't make it easy on you!" 

"I've never been under any illusions that anything about you was easy, Darcy. That's how I knew you were the one I wanted." 

Darcy stirred in her sleep, pulling him from his memories. 

He slid out of their bed carefully, letting her continue to sleep. He went into the kitchen and began making a simple lunch of sandwiches, fruit, and chips. He added some iced tea to the tray. If they were going to test out the shelf/seat he had built into their shower for just such an occasion, they were going to need to keep their strength up. He knew he had a ridiculously dopey grin on his face, but he really didn't care. He was married to the perfect woman for him, and she wanted to have his child, again. All things considered, his life was working out a damned sight better than he had had any right to believe it would. 


	3. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Darcy attempt to continue working on Sarah Jane's Christmas present, but fate has other ideas.

Darcy stirred as Steve brought lunch into their bedroom. "Hmmm. I could get used to this kind of service. I particularly like the waitstaff's uniform." She smiled at her husband, who was dressed only in his boxer-briefs. 

Steve put the tray down on his side of the bed and leaned over to kiss her. "Sleep well, beautiful?" he asked when they broke apart. 

"Well enough. What did you have in mind for round two?" 

"I believe someone mentioned trying out our shower shelf. But first, we eat lunch. If you're going to carry another child, we need to build up your strength. You were always hungry when you were pregnant with Sarah Jane, so I figure we should start building up your reserves now." He handed her one of the plates. 

"So you're trying to fatten me up? Is that what I'm hearing?" She bit into the sandwich and sighed happily; he always got the proportions right on the fillings. 

"No, Darcy-doll, I'm trying to keep you healthy. You are way more important than a still-theoretical brother for our daughter, and I remember how sick you were." Steve's expression was serious and concerned. 

"Steve, we know what we're getting into here. We didn't last time. Heck, we got pregnant accidentally last time, so we're already ahead of the game. Now, I think you need to be less serious frown-man and more happy husband who's about to fuck his wife senseless man. JARVIS, will you turn on the news so Steve can get his baseball fix?" 

"Honey, it's March. It's only spring training." 

"And you know you're following every second religiously." She knew Steve was still torn about his beloved Dodgers' move to Los Angeles. He definitely hadn't started following either of the current New York teams, and he took a certain satisfaction from the Red Sox' recent run of dominance over the Yankees, even though he wasn't a Red Sox fan particularly. "Turn it on, JARVIS. We'll watch while we eat." 

JARVIS turned on the tv as instructed, but what appeared on the screen was decidedly NOT baseball scores. 

"...our breaking story: an armed group has attacked the Natural History Museum. According to museum-goers who managed to get out, the attackers seemed to be looking for a specific school group. Which school is the target is unknown, as the museum is playing host to several such groups today. Gunfire has been heard sporadically, but we have no information about what is going on inside the museum, as all of the security cameras appear to be offline, and cell phone service in the vicinity has somehow been jammed. The police are on the scene, but cannot identify any member of the hostile group willing to talk to them. Back to you in the studio, Judy." 

Steve was already getting into his uniform as Darcy instructed JARVIS to call the other Avengers in the tower to assemble. He turned to Darcy as he closed the last zipper. "She's going to be fine, Darce. Bucky and Clint are there. They'll protect the girls. You know they will." 

"I know, Steve. Make sure you bring the bastards back alive. I want five minutes alone with the asshole who thought threatening our little girl was a good idea." 

"And that is why I try so hard never to piss you off. I love you, Mrs. Rogers, and I promise I'm going to bring our daughter home safe and sound." He dropped a quick kiss on her lips and left before she could say anything else. 

Darcy hurriedly found her clothes from the morning and pulled them on. Grabbing a hair elastic, she pulled her hair into a messy pony tail as she headed to the elevator. The spouses, at least the ones who worked in the building, always gathered in Pepper's office to watch whatever news coverage there was (and there was always coverage). She greeted the others with quick hugs; Phil, Natasha, and Maria must be on their way to the scene. She noticed that, unlike most of these gatherings, there was no popcorn or soda or anything else. Just nerves. 

Some enterprising newsman had jury-rigged a video camera onto a remote-controlled helicopter. The feed from inside the museum began broadcasting just in time to show one of the gunmen threatening a boy Darcy knew had been tormenting Stephie and Sarah Jane, never anywhere the teachers could see, of course, so the school felt it couldn't intervene. Darcy watched in horror until, from the far left side of the fuzzy picture, came a flat, rectangular object that knocked the gunman on his ass before he could take the shot. The camera moved in to focus on the unconscious man, and, in so doing, provided a clear picture of the top of a Captain America lunchbox with a piece of tape reading "S. J. Rogers" across the bottom. 

Darcy didn't know whether to be proud of her daughter for standing up for the loathsome bully or mad at her for potentially putting a target on her own back. 

In the end, it didn't matter, as Steve and the rest of the available Avengers (except Bruce, who would have smashed the gunmen to atoms for threatening _any_ child, much less two of his 'nieces') arrived only a minute or so later. Still, in that minute, Bucky's arm had been revealed to the world as one of the other bad guys tried to stab Sarah Jane in retaliation. Bucky threw his arm in front of her, and the knife broke on it, but not before ripping through the fabric of his shirt. 

Unfortunately, the reporters, both on the scene and in the studio, were all too quick to add two and two to get four. "It appears that the school group targeted today is that of the Anderson School, where it is an open secret that the children of the Avengers attend classes. Indeed, it seems that at least Captain America's daughter seems to be following in her father's heroic footsteps. Although I would never have guessed that a lunchbox could be as effective as Captain America's shield, clearly it was today in the hands of Sarah Jane Rogers..." 

Darcy exploded off the couch. "Did that dumb bitch just out my daughter on national television? I'm going to..." 

Pepper was already on the phone to the station, arranging for the demotion of the thoughtless reporter. 

The camera panned, showing all of the assailants unconscious (or worse), Stephie securely in one of Bucky's arms, Sarah Jane in the other, with Clint covering them and the rest of the class. The camera also showed the class bully crying his eyes out with a large, wet stain on the front of his pants. 

The Avengers began to clean up the mess, but for once, Steve ignored protocol. He reached for Sarah Jane and gathered her in one arm. He shook Bucky's hand, and then Clint's. Then he folded Sarah Jane into his chest for one of their patented daddy-daughter smothering sessions. 

Darcy could practically hear Sarah Jane's giggle through the silent camera feed. 

And then the damned reporter started in again, commenting on how 'cute' Sarah Jane was, how she clearly loved her daddy (and who wouldn't?), wondering who her mother was, and so on and so forth. (Darned woman didn't even get the "Doctor Who" reference in her name; Sarah Jane Smith had been Darcy's childhood hero.) And then she started in on Stephie and Bucky, and the comments got even more invasive, including one about his metal arm in intimate situations. 

From the grim smile on Pepper's face, it was clear that the reporter no longer had a job, but that was small consolation. 

The Avengers, except for Steve and Bucky who had their arms full of their daughters, had gathered the kids and had coaxed the teacher to take a group shot. They then organized a subtle triage to check for injuries in the guise of an autograph-signing session. Bruce had arrived to 'organize' the line, assessing each child for anything beyond scrapes and bruises. Fortunately, apart from the bully's stained pants, he found nothing. He did pull the bully aside and reassure him; after all, until Tony had created an entirely new fabric, the Hulk had left Bruce completely naked every time he changed. 

The children were released to their parents. One slime ball tried to claim a little boy who was not his son, but despite the stress of the day, the teacher was still on top of the situation, and the slime ball was carted off to jail with the gunmen. The boy's mother showed up five minutes later, having gotten caught in the traffic jam around the scene. With all the children on the way home, the teacher gave a preliminary statement to the police. 

By the time the Avengers returned to the tower, Stephie and Sarah Jane had fallen asleep, the adrenaline of their unplanned adventure long since worn off. 

"We'll take punkette tonight, Steve. She and Stephie can share a bed like we used to. Sarah Jane can use one of Stephie's nightgowns. They'll feel better if they're not alone when they wake up." 

Steve nodded. "Thanks, Buck. For everything." Steve followed his best friend to his apartment and laid his daughter down next to her best friend. He hugged Bucky, the gesture saying everything he didn't have the words to say. 

"Yeah, yeah. Get back to yer wife, punk." 

Darcy greeted Steve at the door to their apartment with a kiss. When they broke apart, she said, "Sarah Jane at Bucky's?" 

Steve nodded. "I need a shower, sweetheart." 

"Well, how fortunate that that was my next stop, too! We can conserve water." She gave him her most flirtatious smile, the one that never failed to get her well and properly fucked. 

Steve groaned, as expected, swept her into his arms, and then carried her into their luxurious bathroom. Since his part in the battle had been brief, his need for cleansing was more spiritual than physical. It was, nevertheless, very real. He turned Darcy so she could turn on the tap for the water to heat up; it wouldn't take long, as the Tower always had ample hot water. He let her down slowly, keeping contact between their bodies. 

Darcy hummed with contentment and shucked off her clothes before helping Steve with his uniform. 

By the time they were both naked, the shower water was plenty warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, the formatting worked out, because I somehow lost my line breaks in the copy/paste process. I think/hope I've restored them now. Apologies if I didn't, or I missed one/some.


End file.
